The present disclosure relates to audio systems and, more particularly, to methods and systems for controlling volume.
Some known audio systems include a volume dial that controls a volume of the audio system. At least some known audio systems include a master volume control that controls a volume associated with a plurality of sources. Controlling the volume associated with the sources may be difficult to manage for at least some known systems.